fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds Collide (The New 20)
Worlds Collide is a movie about the New 20. Plot The movie opens with a close up of what's left of the Daily Planet before slowly panning out, revealing the devastated Metropolis before cutting to the Gotham City police station, where dozens of officers are reacting in a combination of stunned shock and panic, with a news feed revealing over eleven million people have died due to a nuclear bomb detonating in the heart of the city. The camera slowly closes up on a heavily guarded interrogation room, where maniacal laughter can be heard from inside revealing the culprit behind this genocide: the Joker. The Joker is being interrogated by Batman, who demands to know where he got the nuke, but the Joker refuses to give a straight answer. As Batman lunges over the table to grab the Joker, the wall behind the two explodes violently...revealing Superman, his eyes burning red with restrained hear vision. He orders Batman away from the Joker, despite the Dark Knight assuring him he's handling the situation. The Man of Steel stalks towards the Joker before violently tossing the table between himself and the Clown Prince of Crime aside, grabbing him, and shoving the Joker against the two way mirror of the room. Superman rants about being drugged before despondently moaning Lois's name and mourning his unborn son. The Joker mockingly points out both Metropolis and Krypton's destruction, which prompts Superman to smash his fist next to the Joker's face, cracking the mirror behind him. The Joker further mocks the grieving Man of Steel, which prompts him to toss the Joker across the room. The Joker staggers to his feet, further mocking over his belief that he could have a family and that locking him away will magically reform while walking over to his chair as Superman once again moves closer to him. The Joker than tells Superman to leave so he can escape and make further plans to 'top' the destruction of Metropolis. Pushed to his limit, Superman snatches the Joker by his neck and lifts him off the ground. Batman tries to intervene but Superman gently brushes him aside, knocking the Dark Knight flat on his back. As Superman returns his attention to the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime manages to choke out one final insult, asking if Superman will find love again, and that he hopefully wouldn't kill his next family. Superman's eyes flash red as he draws his fist back, while Batman watches in horror, and the Joker grins one last time before the screen cuts to black and the madman's final laugh is heard mixed in with the sound of tearing flesh. The story cuts to "Elsewhere" and Green Lantern is seen using a mini-gun construct to fire on a fleeing Sinestro while Superman grapples with Ares, god of war. Superman disarms Ares of his sword with a blast of heat vision while Hal continues to chase after Sinestro, though is forced to stop when Sinestro creates a spiked shield construct to ward him off. As Green Lantern continues after Sinestro, Thor attacks MODOK with Siver's aid. Superman manages to knock Ares out, allowing Wonder Woman and Aquaman to restrain him. Before he can head to the Watchtower, Vilgax lands behind him, forcing the Man of Steel to contend with the monster, but finds himself easily backhanded aside, leaving Wonder Woman and Aquaman to handle the creature. On the Watchtower, Shard blasts an armored Luthor with his sonic cannon, though his attack is easily deflected and Luthor retaliates with missiles. Bane is knocking Nightwing around when he spots Luthor's missiles heading their way and quickly moves aside to let Nightwing be struck, though Dick is saved by the timely intervention of Raven, who redirects the missiles at Solomon Grundy as the zombie gets Shard in a bear-hug, allowing Shard to get the upper-hand. Meanwhile, Sonic, Talis and the Flash battle Dr. Eggman in his battle armored suit. Luthor and Raven exchange banter before Nightwing is suddenly yanked away by the neck by Catwoman's whip. Luthor tries to blast Raven but she teleports away and Shard is thrown across the Watchtower by Grundy, landing next to Nightwing as Bane approaches them. Nightwing contacts his former mentor Batman, Shadow, Nostalgia Critic and Captain America for help, but they're heading for Arkham Asylum to ensure that Luthor didn't free the Joker. Despite Nightwing's assurance, the gang continues on their way after assuring Dick they'll be there soon. An orderly leads them to the Joker's cell but Batman stops him from opening the cell and reveals a trip wire and several explosives inside the cell. Batman suddenly pulls his cape over them and the orderly as several shuriken fly at them. Posion Ivy reveals herself to be under Luthor's employ and the one who freed the Joker. She attacks Batman, Nostalgia Critic and Captain America, but is easily outmatched and bested by Shadow. As they leaves the Asylum, Batman attempts to contact Nightwing but can't reach him. Back in Metropolis, Amy Rose tries to attack Vilgax but is easily held off, forcing Ben as Heablast to intervene. Working with Wonder Woman, he knocks Vilgax out of the sky. Thor sees the monster falling punch a dazed MODOK as Vilgax lands on him. Down in the streets below, Batgirl and Rad Middleton witness the 'thunder of the gods' and Batgirl saves MODOK from falling to his death. Though Vilgax begins to rise back up, further enraged, he is prevented from attacking the two by Superman, who tackles into the monster into the sky while flying at full speed. Back on the Watchtower, Cream pummels Solomon Grundy with punches while Raven attempts to strike Catwoman with magical bolts of energy. Nightwing valiantly attempts to defeat Bane, but the larger villain finally knocks him out with a powerful strike to his back. As Luthor watches his minions do his bidding, Batman, Nostalgia Critic, Shadow and Captain America teleports onto the Watchtower behind him. Luthor then orders Bane to deal with the gang. Bane threatens to once more to break Batman's back, but is instead bested by Batman. Sonic appers and weakens Luthor's more powerful armored suit by throwing him into the arc ractor, and then beats him in a fight. Batman then places a device on Luthor's armor, deactivating his suit as robots lead his beaten cronies through a portal out of the Watchtower. Batman contacts Superman and learns the other villains have been dealt with and the Man of Steel is personally taking Vilgax into 'very deep space'. Just then an alarm sounds through the Watchtower, Shard pulls up a screen and to Batman's horror, they see the Joker, Harley Quinn, Dr. Eggman and the rest of the villains in the heart of Metropolis with a nuclear device. An incredulous Batman demands an explanation from Luthor, who reveals he plans to use the Joker to destroy Metropolis, killing most of the Justice League's so he can swoop in as a 'hero' to re-build the city. Sonic knocks him out as Batman issues a code red and gives the League the Joker's coordinates. In the heart of the city, the villains arms the nuke while Harley happily watches before spotting Batman teleport down close to them. The Joker orders everyone to be ready. As the Dark Knight hurriedly moves closer to the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime takes the nuke off standby. The League approaches from two fronts, land and sky, with Wonder Woman with Hakwgirl and Shazam while Green Lantern carries Green Arrow and Aquaman while Flash races ahead of them. Batman tries to convince Joker not to press the button but the Joker asks for 'one last dance' and raises the trigger for the nuke. The scene slows down everything but Sonic as Batman charges the Joker while the League finally reaches them. Strangely, the heroes and the villains become engulfed in blue auras of energy created by Sonic useing the Genisis Wave before vanishing just as Batman collides with the Joker. Sonic appers in a room burning to death. A blanket falls on him as a amour man looks what inside it and, much to his horror, see Sonic severely burned. The two arch enemies land in a street of Metropolis, though Batman notes something is wrong. The Joker, furious that his trigger no longer works, and blaming Batman, tries to attack him, though is easily held off. The Joker decides to kill Batman and the two battle in the street, with Batman emerging victorious. Batman subdues the Joker when several armed squads of soldiers arrive, weapons aimed at both Joker and Batman. One of the men orders Batman to put his hands up, and after seeing how vastly outnumbered he is, Batman complies, but activates a supersonic disruptor which causes all the soldiers to double over in pain. Batman throws a smoke grenade, allowing himself and the Joker to escape. As Batman looks down on this strange new Metropolis, listening in on several radio chatters between the soldiers, he murmurs to himself, "I'm in a nightmare..." The villains winp up in a big room and a man said that he's here to help. He said that his name is Dr. Wily and he' s works for the Regimes. Dr. Eggman wants to know about the Regimes. Dr. Wily told them the tale of how Superman killed Lois Lane, how Ben Ten killed all of Bellwood and how they created the Regimes. Harley want to know where is Joker. Dr. Wily then smiles. The scene cuts to the League looking over a very different Gotham City, discussing what possibly happened to send them where they are. Deciding they have to get back to their Metropolis in case the Joker's nuke did go off, the group decides to split up, with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow's team investigating Gotham while Aquaman, Amy Rose, Rad, and Jolt heads to Atlantis to search the archives for answers. Hal, Nostalgia Critic and Ben heads to Ferris Aircraft to find a power battery to recharge Hal's ring. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mega Man *Ryu *Superman *Amy Rose *Annoying Orange *Aquaman *Rad Middleton *Batman *Siver the Hedgehog *Viewtiful Joe *Phoenix Wright *Chun-Li *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Wonder Woman *Dr. Strange (Marvel Super Heroes: What The version) *Morrigan Aensland *Zero *Cream the Ribbit *The Flash *Nathan Spencer *Proto Man *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shard *Ben Tennyson *Batgirl *Pear *Marshmallow *Passion Fruit *Insurgency Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Mina Mongoose *Deadpool *Nightwing *Roll *Jolt the Roadrunner *Dr. Light *C. Viper *Nerville *Raven *Nostalgic Cirtic *Insurgency Harley Qeuun *Insurgency Batman *Insurgency Scoptain *Molly (killed by Regime Superman) *Leon (revealed to have made a deal with the Regimes and later betyabed and killed by Regime Posion Ivy) *Resistance (revealrd to have made a deal with the Regimes and later betyabed and killed by Regime Posion Ivy) *Earth 5 Lois Lane (mentioned, said to be killed by Regime Superman by mistake) Villains: *Regime Superman (killed by the Genisis Wave) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Wily *Lex Luthor *Albert Wesker *Posion Ivy *Ares *Catwoman *Regime Catwoman (killed by Nostalgia Critic and Batman) *Regime Flash (killed by Green Arrow and Insurgency Scoptain) *Regime Shazam (killed by Regime Superman) *Regime Wonder Woman (killed by Wonder Woman) *Regime Nightwing (killed by Sonic) *Regime Aquaman (killed by Wonder Woman) *Regime Flash (leaves the Regime for seeing what Superman has done to Shazam, Killed a few seconds later by Yellow Lanturn) *Regime Grundy (killed by Green Lanturn) *Regime Raven (killed by Mega Man) *Regime Luthor (killed by Superman) *Regime Ben Tennyson (this version is 21 years old and he wipe out evil killing Gwen, Kevin and the rest of Bellwood, killed by Sonic and Mega Man) *Regime Bane (killed by Deadpool) *Regime Posion Ivy (killed by Shadow) *Yellow Lanturn (killed by Green Lanturn when leaning his ring can turn a Yellow Lanturn into pure energy of willpower) *M. Bison *Grapefruit *The Joker *Bane *Earth 5 Joker (cameo, killed by Regime Superman) *Vilgax *Harley Qeuun *Scoptain (MK version) *MODOK (Marvel Super Heroes: What The version) *Akuma Aliens used by Ben: *Heablast *Feedback *Bloxx *Ultimate Way Big *Bullfrag *Way Big Voice Cast *Justin Chambers - Sonic the Hedgehog *Roger Craig Smith - Insurgency Batman *Nolan North - Mega Man, Deadpool, Leon, Feedback *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Bella Hudson - Molly *Stephen Amell - Green Arrow *Ed Boom - Scoptain *Tara Stonrg - Raven, Batgirl, Insurgency Harley Quinn *Kevin Conroy - Batman, Shadow the Hedgehog *Arleen Sorkin - Harley Quinn Trivia Amy is seen wearing the outfit she wears in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games in Altains. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Movies